This application is a joint effort of investigator sat Colorado State University (CSU) who engage in the study of protein structure and function, to obtain funding for the purchase of a state-of-the-art automated protein sequencer (PE Applied Biosystems Procise Model). The instrument will be housed and operated by Macromolecular Resource Facility (MRF) which is a shared instrumentation program at CSU that contains a protein core laboratory. Edman sequencing technology has been an essential tool for protein structure analysis at MRF. It is used synergistically with mass spectrometry methods to complete projects involving identification of proteins, de novo sequencing, characterization of post-translational modifications in proteins, and other protein/structure studies. The new sequenator will replace an old sequencer (PE-Applied Biosystems Model 473A) which after many years of productive use has become obsolete mainly due to the lack of available replace parts from the manufacturer. The new instrument will provide higher sensitivity, throughput and reliability. The major user group will take advantage of an established infrastructure that provides the necessary expertise and accessibility by placing the instrument in the MRF laboratory. Service will be offered with top priority, on a first come first served basis, to the major user group with a charge to cover the cost of instrument operation and maintenance. Other potential users within the academic community will be able to access the instrument on a secondary priority. The research interests of the investigators submitting this proposal cover a wide range of basic biological and health related problems including: infectious diseases, vaccine and drug development; transcriptional regulation and chromatin structure; neuronal cytoskeleton dynamics and signal transduction; and amino acid metabolism. The diversity of research interests of this user group and the extended research community at CSU will ensure that the benefits of this purchase will be far reaching in the areas of public health.